I told you!
by A random surprise
Summary: The town of gravity falls gets taken to a room to watch...gravity falls!


**AN: so I have had this idea for quite a while and finally got it typed up! So here we go! Also this takes place almost immediately after dreamscapers!**

"W-where am I?" was the first thing out of Dipper Pines mouth. He looked around and noticed the whole town was here, where ever here was that is. What he could tell was that it was a cinema. It had dark purple walls and a dark red carpet. And seven chairs directly in front of the screen, the others randomly placed in rows before a large screen.

"DIPPER!" he was shaken out of his trance.

He yelped. "Mabel!" he exclaimed "Don't do that!"

She just rolled her eyes and said "The giant screen is coming on." And indeed it was. On it words where written.

**Hello people of Gravity Falls! My name is 'a Random Surprise!' but you can** **call me Random! –don't ever call me surprise- anyway I am here to show you some videos about everyone's favorite pair of twins Dipper and Mabel! Will be showing these clips from the first day of summer all the way up to the current point and maybe a few future videos too…but I'm getting a head of myself, lets get the first one done!**

After everyone was done reading – well the ones that could…- they all stared at the twins, who were both smiling, Dipper because now everyone _had_ to believe him, and Mabel because she's well…Mabel!

Suddenly the screen came to life, and everyone grabbed a seat.

**The screen showed the sun and a bright blue sky**

"**Ah, summer break" came Dipper's voice.**

"**Do you want cheese on that honey?" a man with black hair asked his wife while he grilled the burgers.**

The man who was on screen suddenly yelled "My names Dan!"

"**Sure honey!" **

"**a time for leaser and taken' her easy." The screen shifted to the bill board.**

"…**unless your me.." a golf cart drove by Dipper with Mabel in the passenger seat burst through the bill board, both screaming.**

The kids in the town look at Dipper and Mabel in wonder, while the parents send looks to them that say 'don't even think about it!'

**It lands and starts to swerve on the road they then jump over, a small cliff finally facing the audience. The screen doesn't follow them and instead looks as trees are being trampled and torn down by an unknown source.**

The twins snort, as the town looks at them in confusion.

"It will explain" says Dipper.

**It focuses back to Dipper and Mabel as the female of the two looks back and yells: "it's getting closer!"**

**You then here a roar as the shadow of the figure is shown.**

**Hands reach out and almost grab the cart but misses.**

There were a few sighs of relief from Wendy and Soos.

**The cart hits a rock and it is sent spinning in the air.**

"**My name is Dipper." It closes up on the girl wearing the sweater holding her hand to her mouth.**

"**The girl about to puke is my sister Mabel. You may be wondering what were doing in a golf cart fleeing from a creature of un imaginable horror." **

"Yes, yes I am." Muttered Stan as a few people nodded.

**The creature picks up a tree and chucks it, it barely missing the cart by flying over it blocking there path.**

"**look out!"  
**

**Dipper swerves out of the way. The screen freezes as Mabel and Dipper almost crash into it. "Rest assure, there is a **_**completely**_** logical explanation."**

"Yeah lets here it!" shouted a few towns folk at the children.

"im sure it explains!" shouts Dipper over the crowed, pushing away Mabel's hand as she pokes him.

**Lets rewind"**

**It showed Dipper playing a game boy while Mabel was hugging a kitten. Two hand come up and snatch each from the twins, giving Mabel a backpack and Dipper a toatbag.**

"**our parents decided we could use some fresh air. They shipped us off to a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregan to stay at our great uncles place in the woods."**

**The screen then showed the mystery shack it then focused on Mabel putting up posters in her room.**

"**This attack is amazing! Check out all my splinters! "She yelled holding up her hands.**

A few people winced.

**Dippper is seen backing up.**

"**baaaah"**

**He turns around and sees a goat.**

"…**and theres a goat on my bed.''**


End file.
